Faded
by SelectionLover666
Summary: What if America got shot instead of Maxon during the rebel attack, and instead of America cleaning Maxon in the safe room, Maxon had to clean America? Will this bring their relationship more together, or will they be too embarrassed to be with each other, and their love for each other will fade? DISCLAIMER- I do not own the selection series, all thanks to the talented Kiera Cass.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you read my last book you would know that I decided to start a 'what if' in America's point of view. I hope you like it!**

 **America POV**

My peacefully sleep was once again irrupted by the ear-piercing alarm. I jump out of my bed and throw on a robe quickly. The soft fuzz on the robe soothes my stress, but then I remember about my maids. They are nowhere to be found. I sigh and run down the long stairs quickly without tripping. There are so many faces and red stains throughout the castle. How long ago did this start? I see a familiar blond haired boy searching for something. I run down to him to help. Once he sees my face, he sighs and smiles at me relieved. Was I what he was looking for? But his smile fades away when gunshots are heard close. I feel a sharp pain in my back, but try to shake it off. An arm grabs me tightly and pulls me into the closest safe room. The door closes loudly. It was Maxon who brought me into the safe room. "America!" He sighs. "You were the last to come down. What took you so long?" I open my mouth but I am paused by a sharp pain. I try to cover my face with a more pleasant look, but Maxon see right through me. "America dear, are you okay?" His blurred face asks. I try to talk but a cry comes out instead. "What happened?" Maxon asks again. I barely see his eyebrows raise and I point to my back. "I think I've been shot," I squeak. He quickly travels behind me and lifts up my robe. Two weeks ago, I would've been disturbed, but now I couldn't care less. I feel his cold finger wander around my back until I traced around where I feel pain. "Oh America, you've been shot!" I cover my mouth and I cry out nervously. "It's okay darling," he soothes. He walks me over to a small cushion and faces me seriously. "America, I know this is not allowed, but I will do anything for your health. Please take off your robe." I tremble my lip and obey. I slip down the robe shaking. The pink fuzz piece of clothing drops to the floor. "Darling, it's okay." He rubs his thumbs into my shoulder and tells me it's okay over and over again. My heart leaps after I'm aware the amount of clothing I now have on. "Lay down." He whispers. I nod my head and lay belly down. I turn my head to see him rustle through the first aid kit. He come back and breathes in my ear, "This will sting a little, Ames," I would be nervous, but since I hear my family name being called, my heart rate slows down a little. "Here, hold onto my hand." He suggests. I take his hand and suck in my breath. I feel a strong pain and I start to ball quietly. He tells me it's almost over, but the time wasn't what mattered. It hurt. A lot. It starts to slow down a little but my hand is still squeezing Maxon's hand hard. I tremble my lip again. He lifts his hand up and turns me around. "You okay dear?" He asks with his nose practically touching mine. I start to lose all control of my body and drift down towards the floor. I feel one last kiss on my lips and fall into a deep sleep.

"America, dear, you need to wake up," A calming voice requests. I feel pain in my back and I open my eyes. Tears come spilling out. I see Maxon and his hand placed on my stomach. I move my hand onto his, confused why he had such a worried look on his face. "Maxon, what happened?" I ask, shivering. "America, I don't know if you remember, but you got shot by one of the rebels, and.. while you were asleep you were given stitches. We need you to stay in here for awhile." He pats me and I start crying more. "Maxon, I'm really cold." I say. He looks around before he takes off his jacket. He sits on the bed with me and carefully lifts me up so he can rap me in his warm clothing. "Thanks." I smile. He leans down to kiss me when doctors come in the room and he jolts up. "Ah, Miss Singer, we are glad to see you up." One of the doctors says. They motion for Maxon to leave with a wave of their hands. I feel him whisper in my ear, "I will come see you after breakfast. I have several meetings." I attempt to giggle but it doesn't come out. He smiles anyway and walks out the room. I hear machines beeping and hands touching everywhere. I decide this would be a good time to nap. The noise from doctors and machines blur out, and my body softens up with the jacket wrapped around me. I am once again gifted with the one thing I could want right now. Sleep.

I wake up to the creak of a door. "Good morning dear," a maid I have never seen before says. She lets her arms rest as she places the breakfast tray on the table next to my temporary bed. "Have a good meal." She nods. I smile and thank her. She walks out of the room with her own smile on hers. I dive into the craving food, still not used to such rich meals. I am licking my finger when a face pops into the hospital wing. It's Maxon. I see his fingers fiddling with each other when he walks up to my bed. "How are you, sweetheart?" He asks. I pat my hand on an empty spot on the bed. He sits down carefully. "I'm good." I lie. He sees right through me. "America, tell me the truth." I bite my lip and obey. "It hurts. A lot." He carefully turns me over so I am now facing the pillow. He traces fingers on my back and talks to me to get it off my mind. "So, America." He starts. "I've been waiting to ask you this, but, um, do you have any feelings towards me?" I shift my head so I can look him in the eyes. "Maxon, I r-really like you." I can see wet dots in the corner of his eyes. "Can you tell me why?" He chokes. "Maxon, you…I can't explain it. You are so nice to me." I start crying myself. "I can always tell you anything," I peak out my hands to hold his. "The first moment I saw you, you were patient. I was, I was such a brat." I laugh and I see him smile. "I don't know if I should say this," I think out loud. "Ames, say it." Maxon pleads. "Maxon, I love you." I ball. He turns me back over and kisses me endlessly. "I want you." He says. "I really do."

 **So that's it, if you have any questions or comments, please leave a review! I should be posting every other day, thank you to anyone who read it,**

 **-SelectionLover666**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **So, I got some reviews telling me to double space, so here you go! Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed! I have not many more ideas for this story, therefore I will be ending this after the chapter, unless I get a review on an idea. I will also create a story of one shots of Maxon and America, so please give me ideas! Sorry for the long note, enjoy!**

Maxon POV (two weeks later)

I wanted her so badly. Though I didn't know how to get rid of the other elite. They were all so sweet. Kriss was caring, Natalie was kind, Elise was calm, and Celeste was… pleasing. From the stories my mother used to tell me, this was normally the time where my father went out on more and more dates. I wanted to do the same. I want to start with America, just so she understands how much I love her. I think this will be the time I tell her that.

"Prince Maxon, it's time you get ready for breakfast." My Butler Even said. I nod and start to get ready. I walk down to breakfast and notice the stunning girls trying to impress me. I feel my body tense up as I follow my eyes through the elite, especially when my eyes meet America. I sigh. She was by far the most stunning. I wait till she's staring at me, and I tug my ear. A huge smile erupts on her face. Her hand drifts to her ear and she does the same. I smile with relief.

"Ladies," Sylvia starts. "We will starting a new project, so please meet me in the Women's room after breakfast." Once the girls are done, they chit-chat their way to the room, eagerly.

…..

America POV My maids managed to create a beautiful strapless red dress. The fabric is soft, I sigh when I put it on. They did my makeup perfectly, and styled my hair in a pretty loose bun. I looked… different. But beautiful.

"I love it, you guys!" I said to my maids. They bow giggling. I laugh. Our silliness stops when a light knock is heard near the door. Mary quickly walks to the door and opens it gracefully.

"Good evening ladies." Maxon says. My maids wave goodbye and giggle till they out through the door. Once their voices fade, Maxon and I burst out laughing.

"How's your back darling?" He asks. I shrug.

"It still hurts a little." I admit. He wraps his arms around my back and lifts me up. I can feel his lips touch mine, I and sigh to lean my head on his shoulder. He sways me back and forth, breathing in my ear.

"What are we doing today?" I ask, still on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's a surprise." He says with a smile. He knows how much I hate surprises. I pout and he puts me down. I watch how he fumbles in his pocket and brings out a scarf.

"What's that f-" I places a finger on my lips to sush me.

"Shhhh," he mumbles. He brings the scarf over to my eyes and wraps it around my head.

"Oh boy," I laugh. He chuckles and grabs my hand.

"Listen to me." He tells me to walk left, right, forward, backwards, and down. I trip a few times, but that just makes us laugh. I feel a cool breeze and know immediately that we're outside. We walk a few steps until his hand slowly yanks off the scarf. I gasp. It was beautiful. There was a wall-less room with poles connected to the roof. The roof was circular with cute lights covering it completely.

"Come on!" He laughs, dragging me to the room. Once we get closer, I realize there is a piano sitting next to where the wall would be.

"It's beautiful." I sigh, looking in his eyes. I walk over to the piano bench and sit down. I grab Maxon's hand and pull him to sit right next to me. I sigh and place my finger on the keys. My fingers bounce around, softly hitting the keys with such passion. My eyes close as I listen to the music I am creating. I tap my foot on the ground, creating a tempo for myself, while I feel a hand rubbing my back. My hand reaches around Maxon's back to hit a higher key, bringing us very close together. I unwrap myself from our tangled situation, and continue to play the keys that doesn't require me to reach around Maxon. He laughs quietly, forcing me to go on. I play like that for a moment, until a higher note needed is near. I once again reach around Maxon, my hand moving up the piano. I'm about to unravel, when Maxon stops me from moving away from him. Our faces are so close together, the moment covered with silence. His hand travels up to my head, pulling me closer than I ever thought was possible. His lips reach mine, and though I wasn't prepared, I closed my eyes to play along. Finally, he pulls away, leaving me speechless. His hands grab mine to place them on the piano, as if to say, keep playing. And I do. I slow the tempo of the music as the end draws near. When I stop, Maxon squeezes my hand and kisses my forehead.

"It was wonderful, dear." I don't even think about protesting. He drags me to the center of the room and places his hands on my hips. I follow along and place my hands on Maxon's shoulder. I rest my head on his other shoulder and sway with him in unison. Maxon pulls what looks like a remote out of his pocket. He presses a button and music starts to play. I giggle and dance to the music. Since Maxon knows I can't dance, he's prepared when I accidentally step on his foot. He laughs and picks me up like I'm a baby. He brushes his finger on my nose, showing his arm muscles.

"Hey," he jokes. "You can't step on my foot." I begin to laugh when he tickles me under my chin. Maxon swings me around, so the only thing that isn't blurred is his smiling face. Maxon sets me down and I fall to the ground dizzily. He kneels down besides me and picks up my chin.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" He asks. I shrug, which makes him laugh.

"I don't think I ever told you this, but, I think I'm kind-of in love with you." He leans into to me and kisses my lips. This time, I'm ready.

"I got this for you a month ago when I was in New Asia." Maxon pulls out a beautiful sparkly necklace, that was perfect for me from his pocket.

"I wanted to find the right time to give to you." He wraps the metal around my neck, proudly. I feel wet blotches of tears stream down my face.

"Don't cry," he chuckles. I playfully slap his face. He gasps, mockingly.

"Hey, I just gave you a necklace, show some respect." He manages to gasp through laughs. I giggle louder than I ever thought was possible, when I am aware Maxon is chasing me. I run as fast as I can, which, by the way, is not very fast with me wearing heels. He catches up to me and tackles me down the the green grass.

"You ruined my dress!" I joke. We laugh and laugh, but we paused when a rustle is heard through the bushes. The rustle is though faded out when a familiar sound is heard, the rebel alarm.

 **dun Dun DUN! I hope you guys liked that chapter! Sorry if the piano scene wasn't accurate, I don't play the piano. See you soon!**


End file.
